Eternal sunshine
by Lucas Ryouta
Summary: 'El orgullo de Toudou es enorme cuando está lastimado. Y esa despedida, esa última caricia en sus mejillas mientras lloró resultaba inolvidable. Arakita se le iba de las manos y no podía detenerlo, cada vez más distante hasta que al final simplemente dijo adiós.' 'Nunca le llamó, nunca le escribió… fue borrado del mapa.' Ahora se reencontrarán. ¿Qué podrá suceder? (AraTou)
1. Chapter 1

**Canción: Eternal sunshine - Kyuhyun**

**Pareja: AraTou, mención de SanSaka y algunas otras que se me ocurran en el instante.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos sino de su respectivos autores, no hay fines de lucrar ni mala fe.**

**Advertencias: Lemmon (en su momento), angst.**

* * *

**Eternal sunshine**

**.**

_''Cuanto más te borro, más especial te vuelves_

_Sigo buscándote como sigo olvidándote_

_No me importa si vivo con sólo la mitad de mí mismo_

_Incluso si rompo a llorar en los recuerdos _

_Mis días son todos... sobre ti. ''_

Toudou Jinpachi estaba en la vuelta de España cuando recibió un mensaje de Fukutomi. La reunión de ex estudiantes de Hakone (específicamente de su generación) se llevaría a cabo en un mes, pero poco le importó. Tres años han pasado desde la graduación y necesitaba distraerse lo más posible porque esas fechas lo abruman hasta tumbarlo en la cama sin ganas de escuchar salvo su propia respiración. Era regresar a sus días de gloria, de conquistador ¿Y eso qué tenía de malo? Un nombre y un apellido, así de simple.

En menos de lo esperado tuvo que apagar su teléfono móvil, guardarlo dentro de un bolsillo del maillot y arrancar en una de las competencias más grandes en el ciclismo de carrera. Aferró sus manos al manubrio de su inseparable Ridley rojiblanca y pedaleó frente a sus compañeros, aparentando que todo se encuentra bien cuando por dentro ignora a todas esas personas que vienen de tan lejos solo para animarlo. Si tan solo estuviera él quizá pudiera ser sincero, pero eso era imposible.

Lo extraña como loco, ese es el problema.

.

De noche salió del baño, la ducha le ha caído bien y ha disipado un poco sus pensamientos sobre la precipitada reunión. Madrid es una ciudad hermosa, por esa razón se quedó embobado observando el ventanal, debía fotografiar eso y enviarlo a Makishima. Cosa que hizo inmediatamente, a pesar de las horas de diferencia se sorprendió cuando el ex escalador de Sohoku le devolvió el mensaje. Fue un simple ''Lindo'' de su parte y de ahí se agarraría un par de horas hablando con él.

Otra vez la causa de sus problemas vuelve a ser ese maldito nombre que al escuchar resuena en su mente, lo sueña, lo siente pero no está. ¿Por qué ese afán de mencionarlo? ¿Acaso todos sus amigos se han puesto de acuerdo para atormentar a su grandiosa existencia?

—Maki-chan, lo que pase con Arakita no es de mi incumbencia. —Se anticipó a decir.

—Vaya vaya… no pensé que las cosas habían terminado así de mal.

Y el escalador hizo una mueca desaprobatoria al escuchar sus palabras porque ni siquiera empezaron algo, o eso al parecer de Jinpachi. Se pasa los dedos entre sus cabellos que han crecido con el tiempo, trae una coleta alta y su típica diadema blanca con el flequillo por sin ningún lado. Está frustrado porque quiere preguntar qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió con ese imbécil que medio mundo le manda mensajes para que fuera a verlo.

—… solo pensé que se animaría un poco, o qué se yo. Kinjou sabe más acerca de eso, recuerda que estudian en la misma Universidad.

El orgullo de Toudou es enorme cuando está lastimado. Y esa despedida, esa última caricia en sus mejillas mientras lloraba como niña estúpida… resultaba inolvidable. Arakita se le iba de las manos y no podía detenerlo, cada vez más distante hasta que al final simplemente dijo adiós.

Nunca le llamó, nunca le escribió… fue borrado del mapa. Por eso decidió hacer lo mismo y partir al extranjero a estudiar.

En tres años aprendió Alemán, Inglés y por supuesto se convirtió en el líder de cierto equipo de ciclismo. A tan corta edad siempre sonreía ante las cámaras mientras el corazón se le hacía piedra. Dos trofeos más se sumaron a la vitrina, algunas medallas también. La cuenta del celular subió un poco debido a la distancia, cosas nunca cambian como esas infinitas llamadas. Tampoco las fans, ellas solo aumentan.

Pero era infeliz.

Todos sus recuerdos de Hakone giraban entorno a Yasutomo, menudo salvaje.

Amaba a ese salvaje a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, y eso es lo que odiaba con toda el alma. Odiaba pensar en él mientras entrena en las mañanas, preguntarse '' ¿Qué diablos estarás haciendo ahora mismo?''  
Ahora venía también Makishima con eso e insiste cuál es el propósito de todo eso. Al final desiste y pregunta directamente la causa:

— ¿Qué le pasa a ese idiota como para que esté ''desanimado''? Siempre abría su boca de más hasta cuando estaba deprimido.

Makishima se escuchó algo desorientado: — ¿Eh? Pues… creí que lo habías visto en los periódicos.

Bien, eso lo había sacado de órbita.

—Habla, Maki-chan…

—Pensé que no querías saber nada acerca de Arakita. —Incontables veces lo había dicho y ahora se sentía lo suficientemente estúpido como para querer colgar la llamada. Así se ahorra unos centavos. —Antes que nada, no te alteres.

—OH CLARO, ME DICES A MÍ QUE NO ME ALTERE. ¿Con quién crees que hablas? —Se recargó en el vidrio de aquella enorme ventana, viendo las lucecitas de la ciudad y los automóviles ir de un lado a otro, gente directo a casa… como hormigas pequeñas. —Maki-chan…

Hubo silencio absoluto durante aproximados cuatro eternos segundos, Jinpachi aplastaba la luna con el índice y pulgar esperando a que el japonés tras el teléfono soltara la bomba. Ya era suficiente, no es que le importara mucho, pero todos se lo mencionan… hasta Fuku-chan intenta reencontrarlos, debía saber la razón.

—Arakita tuvo un accidente fuerte en bicicleta, ahora mismo está en el hospital recuperándose.

Esa noticia le cayó como un cubetazo de agua helada, la bestia tuvo un accidente y de seguro fue el último en saberlo. Tuvo que sacar el impulso idiota de tomar sus cosas y tomar el primer vuelo a Japón aunque tuviera que pasar la noche haciendo fila. Tragó grueso, pesado, amargo… un momento... su orgullo quedaría bajo tres metros de tierra una vez dejara España.

— ¿Q-Qué le pasó?

—Se lastimó la rodilla al caerse de la bicicleta y lo operaron, le soldaron un hueso con clavos y esas cosas… suena tétrico.

—Diablos… —No podía con eso, de solo imaginar al azabache en la cama le hacía el estómago añicos. Nunca fue del tipo de persona que puede estar quieto seis meses en reposo... o más.

La luna de noviembre era muy grande, se podía ver claramente desde el séptimo piso del hotel. Sin embargo esa misma luna le traía más y más recuerdos como ese beso en la montaña, las caricias en el árbol. Las manos inexpertas y una bepsi que nunca fue consumida. Quería llorar lo que no pudo en tres años… desahogarse en su regazo mientras lo consuela y le promete que no volverá a irse.

Todo gira alrededor de sus recuerdos.

Y los recuerdos giran alrededor de Arakita.

—Maki-chan, iré a Japón el fin de semana. Yo me encargo de avisarle a Fuku-chan.

Un silencio sepulcral inundó la línea telefónica. — ¿Vas a enfrentarlo?

—Ya es hora, no puedo pasar toda la vida huyendo… además…

_''No recuerdo a nadie que no seas tú''_

_— ''No tengo otro recuerdo.''_

* * *

_Cuando mis OTP's de Yowapeda se hagan canon los cerdos volarán._

_Las actualizaciones no son fijas, serán cuando pueda ya que estudio y trabajo. La historia pinta para tener pocos capítulos donde haré llorar a Toudou, por lo pronto en el próximo van a entender mejor cómo fue la relación en el pasado sobre éstos dos. Aún no se si meter parejas secundarias salvo el SanSaka, quién sabe, todo puede suceder ya que no tengo un argumento sobre éste fanfic, es espontáneo. _

_Gracias por leer y gracias a las rolitas nuevas de Kyuhyun que me inspiraron a escribirlo. _

**Lucas. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencias para el capítulo: Manoseo leve, además de las palabrotas que usa Arakita para referirse a... cualquier cosa. (?)**

**Por cierto, las letras en _italic/cursiva_ son para referirme a las citas y flashbacks.**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

**Eternal sunshine**

**II**

**.**

_''Después de que te fuiste, cada pequeña oportunidad que tengo, se trata de ti._

_Queriendo olvidarte y con ganas de aferrarme a ti..._

_Mi corazón se mezcla y pelea.''_

**_._**

_Arakita nunca pensó que su primer beso será a los dieciocho años con un hombre, mucho menos que ese hombre resultara ser nada menos que el idiota agrandado -para él un grandísimo idiota- de Toudou Jinpachi. Es más, después de eso se hizo una pregunta constantemente ''¿Cómo diablos sucedió?'' y hasta ahora a sus veintiún años no ha encontrado respuesta._

_Reconstruyó los hechos demasiadas veces: de alguna forma habían terminado los dos juntos en los vestidores de Hakogaku; Fukutomi, Hayato, Izumida y Manami hacían su rutina normal antes de irse, pero los otros dos restantes debieron estudiar para el siguiente examen de regularización -sumamente importante su querían seguir entrenando para la escuela- así que el capitán los dejó libres para que aprovecharan el tiempo._

_No obstante salió el tema de las chicas con las que Toudou salía, sus fans, entre otras cosas que al azabache le valían lo que una cáscara de banana. _

_—He, Arakita. Por tu cara pareciera que no tienes ni una idea sobre éstas cosas, y eso que eres popular... A tu manera._

_—Y una mierda, no me interesa ser un foco de atención como a tí te encanta, Narciso._

_Así quedó el asunto por el momento en el cual Jinpachi arreglaba su cabello bajo una mirada asesina de su compañero: ''Míralo, ya se está peinando otra vez el condenado.'' Parecía una princesa con un carácter del diablo, es más, si se teñía el cabello de rubio ahí tenías a la rubia estúpida personificada. Como en esas películas norteamericanas de porristas._

_—Nee... ¿Has besado a alguien antes?_

_Claro que la pregunta lo sacó de órbita y lo mandó muy lejos enseguida, aventando un zapato a su casillero muy cerca del rostro contrario. Pensó en la respuesta, en realidad no lo ha hecho ni le apetecía, ese hombre cuando era curioso, se pasaba. Chasqueó la lengua y esbozó una mueca de desagrado._

_—Has de tener mariposas en el cerebro como para preguntarme algo así._

_El menor sonrió, lo supo porque en el espejo se reflejaba su maldita expresión de... A saber qué._

_Lo siguiente por supuesto no lo vio venir, era utópico y espontáneo al mismo tiempo. Observó a su compañero de equipo cerrar la puerta del casillero, seguido se acercó sin borrar su sonrisa extraña; tiró de su corbata mal puesta y el resultado fue sentir instantáneamente sus bocas chocar. Fue una simple presión pero lo suficiente para hacer a la bestia sonrojar. No sabía si estaba enojado u lo que le seguía, se apartó luego de unos segundos sin decir algo. Luego desconcertado, abandonó el club._

_Los siguientes días parecieron una repetición: entrenaban para carreras locales, se quedaban solos y luego estudiaban en un periodo de media hora, a veces menos de eso. Agregaron las veces que terminaban besándose en silencio. A eso Toudou le llamaba ''experimento'' y Arakita ''hechizo'', porque solo un puto brujo lo haría volverse homosexual. Sin embargo no le desagradaba mucho tocar sus labios, resultaban suaves y sabía moverlos muy bien. Todo pareció planeado por el destino, remembrando, eso nunca lo vio venir._

_Dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato pero murió sabiendo; Arakita se le declaró unos cuatro meses antes de graduarse y el escalador después de sufrir una taquicardia gracias a los nervios, se lanzó hacia él con una sonrisa clara de felicidad. —Te tardaste mucho, idiota._

_Cuando pasaron los exámenes de regularización casi siempre regresaban los dos juntos a casa, Arakita había perdido el miedo y le ha tomado de la mano entrelazando sus dedos, maldiciendo a cada partícula que formó la lluvia de verano. Jinpachi sostenía un ridículo paraguas en forma de gato blanco y en lo personal no podía verse más como escena de manga shoujo. Qué asco._

_Pero Toudou no era idiota y sabía calmarlo: le dio una bepsi al llegar a su colonia, la cual no fue abierta porque en eso la lluvia se volvió torrencial. Jaló al más bajo de la muñeca y se ocultaron bajo un frondoso árbol, al parecer el más viejo de la plaza. Para colmo el aire había provocado un apagón. Ahora ¿Qué se supone que harían? Era de noche, llovía y se le pegó una pulga con diadema en el pecho, pero no le molestó. Simplemente le dio un jalón en su flequillo como preguntando si está bien. Idioma que solo ellos sabían._

_Bastó mirarlo unos segundos a los ojos bajo la oscuridad para resolver el puzzle. Así que lo acorraló en el tronco y prosiguió a besarle como le había enseñado en la biblioteca meses atrás, moviendo sus labios de forma apasionada. El de hebras violáceas soltó la inútil sombrilla para aferrarse a la espalda contraria, arrugando su saco. Correspondió enseguida entreabriendo su boca de modo que dio paso a la fiera lengua de su pareja; Jinpachi suspiraba cada vez que sus frutillas rosadas salían a danzar, el azabache no quiso dejarlo así, en poco tiempo había colado una de sus manos bajo la camiseta del uniforme contrario, tocando por primera vez su bien formado abdomen. Trazó con las yemas la línea vertical en contra-picada hasta dar con uno de sus pezones, el cual tomó entre sus dedos y empezó a pellizcar. Nunca olvidaría el tono agudo con el cual le llamaba, excitado. Besó su cuello y lamió la extensión de la yugular, sacando adorables gemidos al Bello Durmiente. Y entonces cuando volvió a poseer sus labios mientras sus cuerpos buscaban friccionarse, volvió la luz._

_Arakita maldijo el doble, el triple y el cuádruple a la persona que arregló el cableado y de paso a la madre que lo parió. Cabe mencionar que esa bepsi nunca se abrió, también esa noche al llegar a la casa del escalador estrella, él cerró la puerta con llave. Se quitaron las húmedas ropas e hicieron el amor._

**.**

Sangaku Manami llenó de agua el nuevo florero y Onoda colocó unos nuevos girasoles para adornar el cuarto sin vida de cierto paciente con mal temperamento. Éste al ver lo que los Fushigi-chan's hacían, bufó. Cada día aumentaba la cantidad de veces que bufaba, se estaba amargando en esa jodida camilla blanca. No era agradable estar ahí con la pierna hecha picadillo de carne y metal, ni siquiera puede ir al puto baño por su cuenta. Además las enfermeras eran incompetentes y para colmo sus ex-compañeros siempre venían a visitarlo como si fuera un enfermo terminal o algo así.

—Manami, si te digo que soy alérgico a las flores ¿Dejarías de traerlas? —Y una risa por parte del jovencito fue la respuesta. Onoda también rió, luego tomó la palabra:

—Es que el lugar es muy blanco, Arakita-san. No queremos que te sientas en un manicomio.

Arakita dejó los ojos en blanco ante las palabras del megane, el que a pesar de tener dieciocho sigue siendo demasiado inocente. Luego soltaría el comentario ácido del día. —Ya me sentí en un manicomio tres años seguidos en Hakone, idiotas. No es necesario.

—Basta de quejas, por eso no logras recuperarte rápido, siempre estás de negativo. —Manami rodeó la cama de hospital y se aproximó a Sakamichi para tomarlo de la cintura y darle un cariñoso beso en la mejilla derecha. —Además tenemos noticias.

—Kinjou-san vendrá mañana a traerte las tareas que debes ¿No es genial?

—Ay sí, genial. —Canturreó mostrando falsa felicidad, es verdad que extraña el ambiente escolar pero no precisamente a los viejos y a las investigaciones de literatura, mucho menos a la comida de militar que hacen ahí. Por cierto, no había comido un carajo, resbaló el dedo en la orilla de la cama hasta dar con un botón rojo y lo pulsó una, dos, diez veces seguidas para llamar a la enfermera. En menos de lo esperado una chica pelirroja y bajita llegó a la puerta.

— ¿N-Necesita algo señ... —El moreno la corta de inmediato y la interrumpe, poniendo su peor cara.

— ¡Tráeme comida, basura!

— ¡H-Hai! —Después de eso la chica salió corriendo disparada.

La pareja presente observó desde su lugar, un Onoda aterrado y el otro escalador reía como verdadero idiota mientras se repetía que su ex-senpai de la preparatoria nunca iba a cambiar.

**.**

Lo malo de llegar a mediodía en temporada vacacional es que no encontró ningún hotel en la zona, Maki-chan tampoco responde sus llamadas, Hayato al parecer está demasiado ocupado alimentando a sus conejos y valió un demonio su precipitado retorno a tierras niponas. Por eso entró cuán celebridad al hospital arrastrando sus maletas. Y ¿Cómo lo recibe la nación japonesa después de algunos años? Tirándolo al suelo apenas cruzó la puerta de vidrio. Una señorita enfermera había quedado vergonzosamente encima de su cuerpo y como todo un caballero se aproximó primero a ayudarla.

—Vaya, me diste fuerte ¿Estás bien? —Toudou se incorporó, su celular se repartió a pedazos en el suelo y un hombre le extendió su batería, al tiempo buscó su memoria y tarjeta SIM para armarlo. Volvió a fijarse en la curiosa señorita quien lo miraba fijamente, hasta que despabiló.

—L-Lo siento mucho, es que tengo prisa o si no el paciente... ¡Me molerá! —Hizo una exagerada reverencia y salió corriendo.

Nunca le han gustado los hospitales del todo, resultan serios, de paredes blancas, grises y el aroma a esterilizador lo volvían un enfermo más. Es por eso que intenta arrastrar sus dos maletas hasta la recepción y pregunta por dicha persona.

—Arakita Yasutomo... —Teclea la mujer y da en el clavo. —Pasillo 5, cuarto 3-C en el segundo piso. Aquí está su gafete. —La mujer regordeta le extiende un papel plastificado con un seguro, el cual se colocó en un lado de la camiseta tipo polo color rosa que lleva puesta.

A lo que Toudou respondió con una agradecida sonrisa. —Muchas gracias.

Presionó el botón del segundo piso en el elevador, debe ser corto el tiempo ahí debido a que está en la planta baja, tampoco le agradaban esos artefactos del mal porque eran pequeños y si subió el él fue porque tampoco iba a maniobrar con sus maletas a la hora de subir escaleras. Además había un espejo.

Viste casual y aunque bajo sus ojos amatistas hay un tono negro (no ha dormido bien), se ve impecable. Desde que salió de Hakone solo creció unos tres centímetros y esto lo tiene algo inconforme. Comienza a acomodar su cabello rebelde tras las orejas, se golpea las mejillas un par de ocasiones ya que su rostro de repente es un tomate, el corazón late demasiado rápido. Sin duda una sensación... Increíble.

—Aún después de tanto... —Ríe con melancolía. —provocas ésto, salvaje.

**.**

Las puertas del elevador se deslizan, echando una última vista al espejo. Repite internamente que se ve perfecto no sin evitar sentirse idiota ante el pensamiento de actuar como el típico ex-novio que se ha puesto bueno para que el contrario vea _''lo que ha dejado''_. Fue demasiado infantil, más le ha sacado una sonrisa en ese momento de tensión. Era reencontrarse con su pasado... ¿Lo mandaría a volar? Ni mierda, en ese caso él es quien debería mandarlo a la mierda por... Mejor olvidarle, recordar lo malo sobra.

Una mueca de asombro se asomó en ese mismo rostro que ha pasado por tanto cuando ve a cierta figura conocida salir de una habitación, tiene el cabello igual que hace tres años aunque usa un gorro y tiene un arete en la oreja. Lo que le asombra es su altura y cuando se percata de su presencia, corre a su dirección a abrazarlo efusivo.

— ¡Toudou-san! —Manami a veces no sabía comportarse en hospitales, aunque verlo (le saca una cabeza) lo alegra demasiado.

**.**

—Vamos Arakita-san, debes tomar tus medicinas antes de comer...

Yasutomo giró la cabeza con molestia en sus ojos: —Ni lo intentes Fushigi-chan, ya suficiente tengo con estas porquerías innecesarias en mi cuerpo. —El azabache se quitó los catéteres de un tirón y Onoda gritó como si hubiera visto un asesinato. — ¡Hay, cállate!

Sangaku solamente sonríe ante la escena y luego de ver cómo la sangre brota por sus brazos decide ir despreocupado por la enfermera que el all-rounder acaba de enviar por comida.

— ¡Arakita-san, se supone que no deberías hacer eso! S-Sangre ¡Eso es sangre!

—¡Mierda Onoda-chan! ¡Deja de ser tan dramático! —Importándole un carajo lo demás se disponía a beber sus analgésicos junto a un jugo de naranja, o eso pretende hasta que escucha el ajetreo que Manami armó allá afuera:

_''¡Toudou-san!''_

Escupió todo en el bote de basura, tosiendo ya que estuvo a punto de ahogarse ¿Había escuchado bien?

— ¿¡Jinpachi!?

Sin saberlo, ese próximo encuentro les daría una segunda oportunidad.

_''Hoy es como ayer y mañana, como si estuviera flotando _

_a lo largo de una pequeña mota de polvo.''_

* * *

_Lamento mucho haberme demorado más de dos meses en actualizar. Por eso quise traerles un capítulo un poco largo a comparación del anterior y espero que no me vayan a moler a golpes por dejarlo así. _

_Tengo contemplados algunos capítulos por el momento, pero ¿Quieren que haga un Spin-Off sobre cómo se dio el SanSaka? Para tenerlo también en cuenta. _

_Nos leemos en la próxima actualización. _

**Lucas. **


	3. Chapter 3

**No hay advertencias para el capítulo.**

**Disfruten. **

* * *

**Eternal sunshine**

**III**

**.**

_''Estoy intentando odiarte,_

_Buscando la razón por la que tuvimos que terminar._

_Entonces mi corazón se hunde_

_Cuando me encuentro a mí mismo sin haberte olvidado.''_

_—... Oye Yasutomo, si es una broma pesada de esas que sueles hacer... No me hace gracia, en serio. —Sus palabras hicieron que su mano se aferrara a su propio pecho intentando que éste no saliera lastimado. Simplemente no podía ser cierto. Podrían ser demasiado diferentes y su relación muy problemática debido a eso, no obstante estaban bien ¿Qué le había sucedido a Arakita de un día para otro?_

_El all-rounder de Hakone desvió la mirada sin negar lo que expresó, su mirada azabache mostraba signos de determinación y Toudou al conocerlo muy bien vislumbró un duelo ascendiente de su misma sensibilidad interna. Despavorido, el escalador se acercó a su pareja rodeando el cuello con sus brazos, tratando así que el más alto examinara su sentir. —Te estoy hablando, no te quedes callado. —Arakita se mordió el labio inferior._

_—Adiós._

_En un pestañeo todo sucedió: el pelinegro había besado su frente, acarició sus mejillas mientras lo miraba con dolor. ''¿Por qué pones esa cara?'' Iba a preguntar pero nada salía de su boca salvo balbuceos discrepares y lo apartó de su agarre para así irse de la montaña con las manos en los bolsillos, extrañamente silencioso. La gente decía que las despedidas eran lastimosas, sucedía todo el tiempo. En algún lugar del mundo también alguien decía adiós aún con sentimientos de por medio. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a descender por las mejillas que aún conservaron la calidez de sus manos._

_Jinpachi nunca quiso decir adiós pero fue orillado a huir muy lejos en un día tan especial como la graduación de HakoGaku._

_Al final esa beca en el extranjero sirvió de algo._

**.**

Tres años y muchas cosas habían sucedido en el transcurso de ellos, como la exitosa participación en eventos de ciclismo por parte de Toudou y la reciente operación de Arakita. En el caso de Fukutomi había estado organizando una reunión para las próximas dos semanas con sus compañeros, el problema era organizar los horarios de sus clases y entrenamientos. Esa era una de las razones por las cual no podía visitar todo el tiempo a Arakita. Aunque no lo admitiera también le preocupaba la salud y estabilidad emocional de su amigo, pensó que no le haría daño encontrarse con ellos y de paso obtener algunas memorias de su generación. Quien no estaba del todo de acuerdo era Hayato Shinkai, quien ahora mismo abordaba el autobús con dirección al hospital donde Yasutomo está internado; comía una barra de cereal (es un hábito que nunca se quita) y llevaba unas cajas de bento recién preparado. Él era quien se estaba encargando de la alimentación de su amigo, pues éste a veces puede ser demasiado exigente y ahora más porque no está de humor. Agradecía ser una de las únicas personas que le bajan los humos.

Su gesto cambió en cuanto recibió los mensajes de Jinpachi anunciando su retorno a Japón; de alguna forma tenía la evocación que la presencia del ex-vice capitán de Hakone iba a interferir en sus asuntos. Quería mucho a su compañero, sí, pero en esos momentos Arakita era el _doble_ de importante, su prioridad. Y no iba a perderlo solo porque el pasado quiere llevarse a su presente. Otro crujido y una sonrisa a la ventana, el día era soleado y pintaba para ser excelente.

**.**

— ¡¿Jinpachi?! —Debía ser una equivocación, en el suero habían medicamentos que eran todo menos medicamentos o Manami había fumado algo demasiado fuerte. Es que ese hombre no tenía nada qué hacer ahí, ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza que se enterara por los medios u algo así estando a kilómetros de distancia. Inconscientemente hizo el ademán de levantarse pero... Pequeño 'gran' detalle, su maldita pierna estaba vendada y extendida por una incómoda plataforma de metal. — ¡Carajo!

Onoda observó detenidamente las expresiones del mayor, podía ser un bárbaro pero transparente en sentimentalismo sin darse cuenta. El ratoncito que daba cuerda al cerebro otaku de Sakamichi hizo la fuerza suficiente para encender un foco: —Entonces es algo así como cuando _Yoshida Haru _se fue de pescador y regresó a ver a _Shizuku*_ después de un tiempo ¿Verdad Arakita-san? ¡Qué romántico!

El mencionado hizo una expresión de no entender absolutamente una palabra de lo que decía. — ¿De qué diablos hablas? —Seguido gruñó al aire como si todo le molestara. Sí, estaba muy molesto porque no todos los días le tocaba partirse la rodilla, estar entre cuatro paredes y dos niños cuidándolo. Para colmo su karma había vuelto. —Falta que venga el cara de piedra para que todo sea ''perfecto.''

—Yo puedo hablarle a Fukutomi-san si quieres. —Agregó Manami quien entraba por la puerta.

— ¡Es sarcasmo! No lo quiero aquí.

— ¿Y tampoco a mi? —Jinpachi entró armado de valor entonando una sonrisa que parecía sincera pero que por dentro se estaba resquebrajando como máscara vieja y percudida. Esa que ha desarrollado durante el tiempo y parecía tener fecha de caducidad. Quería llorarle. Quería preguntarle mil cosas, entender por qué diablos le había dicho ''adiós'' para después irse sin articular palabra.

Yasutomo levantó la mirada desde su lugar sorprendiéndose ligeramente por los cambios de quien fue su pareja en el último grado de preparatoria. Tenía el cabello un poco más largo, el mismo peinado del flequillo... Y esa estúpida diadema se ha ido reemplazada por unos lentes de sol. Claro, nadie era idiota para llevar las dos cosas en un mismo conjunto. Finalmente se centró en esos ojos amatistas que vio por última vez hace tiempo y los dejó llorando. No hay rastro de lágrimas sino unas ojeras. Se maldijo porque... Seguía siendo inútilmente perfecto. —En especial a ti, mira que venir desde la Patagonia sin avisar. ¿Quién te crees? ¿El Primer Ministro?

Bastaron esas palabras para que el ambiente familiar volviera en un instante. Señaló con desaprobación al azabache contrario: —Osea ¡Encima que tomo un vuelo anticipado desde Madrid hasta acá para verte a ti me vienes con esas! ¡Tengo demasiadas cosas qué hacer como para lidiar con tu horrible personalidad!

— ¡Te hubieras quedado en una plaza de toros sin necesidad de venir a joder! Es más, contigo va más el baile del flamenco. —Sonrió de lado. —Te encanta moverlas, no se me olvida.

El rostro de Jinpachi se tiñó de rojo por el coraje y la vergüenza, ante una escena de reencuentro muy peculiar presenciada por la parejita de Manami y Onoda.

—Y tú te puedes ir al diablo Yasutomo.

— ¿Contigo? No gracias.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

Apenas es temprano, les espera un día muy largo.

**.**

Pasadas las dos de la tarde la enfermera termina de curar los brazos del all-rounder. Prefirió ya no colocar más intravenosas porque realmente no era necesario, ya estaba recuperándose correctamente y se alimentaba bien. Su presión se encuentra estable, no perdió mucha sangre y por último le dio su ronda de medicamentos vespertinos. Todo se encontraba muy bien en la habitación 3-C. Agradeció de mala gana por las atenciones -aunque había fallado en la misión de conseguirle takoyaki-. Soltó un suspiro profundo. Sakamichi y Manami se habían retirado hace media hora.

Estaba calmado, el ambiente tenso entre ambos se extendía en minutos que parecían siglos. Toudou caviló llegando a la conclusión que hubiera sido mejor volver a Madrid, no pensó que después de tres años las cosas cambiarían tanto. Bueno... Las discusiones espontáneas sin sentido duraron muy poco a comparación de antes. Dolía mucho observarlo en esa camilla con el ceño fruncido, realmente si le estaba molestando con su presencia. Se estaba rindiendo, ya no quería preguntar nada. Mover las piezas ahora mismo no era una buena idea.

Quizá solo era su pasado. El pasado se deja atrás.

¿Y cómo hacerle si uno no quiere dejar atrás las buenas memorias?

La esperanza de construir más...

Jinpachi se acercó a la camilla del contrario y tomó asiento a su lado esperando a que el otro le dirigiera la mirada, más no lo hacía.

Entonces soltó una melancólica pero igualmente encantadora risa corta, llamando su atención al instante. —Así que la bestia se dañó la rodilla. ¿Cómo te hiciste eso? —Cuestionó con el mismo tono al cual Arakita no podía negarse mientras señalaba el área afectada.

Éste soltó un gruñido antes de responder naturalmente: —Hace tres semanas un ebrio en un camión me empujó en la carretera mientras entrenaba y caí en picada a un barranco. El hijo de perra se fugó y me dejó tirado un buen rato hasta que me recogió una ambulancia. Luego ya no supe mucho, me desmayé y para cuando volví a despertar estaba aquí con la pata estirada, literalmente.

Sus expresiones hicieron que la conversación fuera un poco amena. —Ya veo... Tengo entendido que pronto te darán de alta. Así que no seas impaciente y descortés con las señoritas enfermeras. Ellas hacen su trabajo.

—Y ahora eres mi madre. —Arakita deja los ojos en blanco. —Ya veré qué hago. —Luego el silencio volvió a la habitación, tan crudo que se podía escuchar el sonido del aire acondicionado, hasta que fue el azabache quien rompió el ambiente después de unos diez minutos. — ¿Y tú qué harás ahora? Supongo vienes de pasada.

—Acabó la vuelta a España, así que tengo unas dos semanas para descansar. —Pausó. —Pienso estar aquí algunos días antes de volver a Alemania.

—Alemania, eh...

De repente volvió a tener dieciocho años en la habitación de Toudou mientras él estaba dormido. En su escritorio había una carta de una prestigiosa Universidad del extranjero, en efecto alemana. Los primeros renglones dictaban que le ofrecían una beca del cien por ciento si elegía participar en el club de ciclismo en competencia. Era una oportunidad única, pero si estaba ahí era porque la consideraba. Le iba a dejar. Lo extraño es que hablaron muchas veces sobre sus futuros... Toudou siempre le dijo que estudiaría en Tokio. Ese era el plan, irse juntos.

— ¿Yasu...Arakita? —Corrige al verle divagar en sus pensamientos. — ¿Estás bien?

El mayor volteó a verlo y Jinpachi quizá se dio cuenta de que tenía la misma mirada de ese entonces. Donde ambos se separaron por alguna razón que era estúpida. Sí, era estúpido y debía decírselo antes que abordara otro avión a Alemania y lo dejara para siempre. —No, estoy jodido y tengo algo importante que...

Hayato apareció en el peor momento según la mente del azabache. Ahí el cabrón con una barrita de cereal en la boca.

—Oh, Jinpachi. Es bueno verte. —El crujido del cereal inundó la habitación.

—Hayato nee, te estuve mandando mensajes como idiota en la mañana. No encontré hotel ni a Maki-chan ni... —Siguió con la mirada al ex-sprinter del Hakogaku lentamente porque no entendía mucho el asunto. O no quería entender; vio cómo el más alto se acercaba a Arakita con el doble de familiaridad para extenderle un bento. Esa no fue la sorpresa, sino el beso en la mejilla que le ha dado.

—Supe que diste algunos problemas, ¿Fue mucha sangre? Yasutomo, si te pasa algo malo me afectaría mucho. —Acarició sus cabellos y le dirigió un guiño al escalador. Jinpachi bajó la mirada intentando con ello ocultar sus ojos llorosos. Había llegado muy tarde.

—L-Lo siento —Soltó una risa falsa. —creo que es hora de que me vaya a buscar dónde quedarme. —El pecho comenzó a doler horrible, le faltaba la respiración, por consiguiente se despediría en un hilo de voz: —Me dio gusto verlos... A los dos.

—Espera, Jinpachi. —Arakita de nuevo se intentó levantar pero Shinkai intervino en eso diciendo que ''no debía esforzarse.'' —Al carajo...

Ahora de seguro había malinterpretado todo.

**.**

En el elevador aventó sus maletas de mala gana. Se introdujo ahí sin importarle mucho su disgusto hacia ellos, quería perderse otra vez como ese día. Huir de los problemas, las mentiras y las desilusiones. Todo en lo que había pensado de tragarse su orgullo y ajustar cuentas se había esfumado. Paró un momento el elevador a medio piso para llorar libremente recargado de espaldas al espejo, cubriendo lastimosamente sus ojos enrojecidos, sus sollozos eran agudos y dolorosos. Capaces de romper el corazón de muchas personas.

Tomó el teléfono celular y marcó el primer número del registro.

— ¿Hola?

— ¡Maki-chan! ¡¿Por qué nadie me dijo que Hayato está con Yasutomo?!

—... ¿Los viste?

La respuesta vino con un llanto más poderoso que resonó en los oídos de su amigo de hebras verdes.

—Espera, dime dónde estás y enviaré un taxi por ti. Deja de llorar así, hombre.

_''Otro día pasa al igual que este.''_

* * *

_*La mención de los personajes es referente al anime-manga ''Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun'' y es un shoujo meloso y divertido._

_En este punto ya habrán atado cabos y si no, pues dejen explico: Arakita en realidad dejó a Toudou porque pensó que era mejor que fuera a una Universidad de prestigio en Alemania a que se quedara en Tokio y dejara el ciclismo. Toudou nunca le mencionó sobre dicha carta y de ahí va el problema._

_Hayato llegó a proteger lo que es suyo(?) pero no le durará mucho(?) ñacañaca._

_Nos leemos en la próxima actualización. _

**Lucas.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lamento el retraso de varios meses, tuve un bloqueo de escritor que se extendió más de lo que pensé.**

**Puede que me tarde actualizando mi historia, de ahí a dejarla es otra cosa. Pienso continuarla y darle un final decente para compensar el vacío de Yowapeda, no se desesperen.**

**No hay advertencias para el capítulo, disfrútenlo.**

* * *

**Eternal sunshine**

**IV**

**.**

_''__Si yo tuviera una forma de borrar mi memoria ¿Qué debería hacer?_

_Cuando abra los ojos mañana_

_Y no tenga recuerdos de ti  
¿Voy a vivir cómodamente?''_

Makishima era la persona más paciente en el universo, cuando algo lo disgustaba prefería guardar sus comentarios y evitar así hacer escenas dramáticas. Podía decir ''sí'' aunque realmente pensaba ''de ninguna manera'' sin sentir remordimientos; ante cualquier situación (fuera del ciclismo en carrera), era un hombre sencillo. Él calla mientras se peina el flequilllo hacia atrás y deja a los demás ser. Nunca pensó que esa paciencia se le acabaría en plenas vacaciones de verano, cuando el sol resplandece en los cielos brindando calor mediante tenues rayos que iluminan el entorno, creando un bello paraje digno de disfrutar. Debía agradecer a Toudou Jinpachi y a su depresión.

Desde hace una semana –contó los días a pesar que en vacaciones ni siquiera se molestaba en mirar el calendario- está en su casa. Entendía porque lo recogió en mal estado, en uno que nunca se imaginó pues Jinpachi podía ser narcisista, acosador, molesto, y la persona más acosadora (sí, dos veces) que en la vida ha tratado pero es el único amigo que fuera de estar muy lejos, le llamaba para contarle hasta sus más ridículas anécdotas como aquella donde Jinpachi relató que la estilista arruinó su bello peinado cortándole las puntas. Además apreciaba mucho que le mandase fotos de los bellos lugares de Alemania.

¿Y en dónde estaba ese molesto idiota con aires de superioridad? En el sofá de su casa, echado con las piernas extendidas mientras comía un bote de helado entero sabor galleta con una cucharita. Desarreglado, unas ojeras negras acunaban sus ojos y juzgando por el color rojizo en ellos, seguramente volvió a llorar durante toda la noche. Dolía mucho verlo tan destrozado ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Makishima estaba seguro que él no era la cura del ''mal de amor''. Mucho menos tenía idea que los otros dos ex-ciclistas del HakoGaku estaban saliendo, él se lo hubiera dicho antes de poner un pie de regreso en Japón. Mil veces una verdad dolorosa que una mentira piadosa, ahí estaba el resultado desastroso en forma de hombre.

Toudou voltea esos ojos color amatista hacia su compañero, apagado completamente. Come otro bocado de helado y puede imaginar gracias a los otros botes tirados en el piso que es el tercero que lleva y que no le importará comer más.

— ¿Puedes traer otro bote? Por favor. —Su voz suena ronca, tan desganada que el escalador se volvió gris con solo escucharlo.

El de hebras verdosas cruza la línea a la meta de la paciencia terminada.

— ¿Sabes qué? No puedes seguir así. —Menciona con un tono casual, a continuación le quita el bote ya vacío junto a la cuchara. Recoje los otros botes para ir a la cocina y tirarlos en la basura, todo ante la mirada despectiva de Jinpachi.

Se hace ovillo en su lugar restando importancia a sus palabras. —No puedo estar de otra forma... Mira que por iluso todo me pasa. —Su contestación apenas es un murmullo pero audible para Yuusuke y éste niega con la cabeza, luego vuelve a encararlo.

—Nada de iluso, sho. Vienes hasta acá muy decidido a dejar ese gran orgullo que tienes para hablar con Arakita y pedir explicaciones; sería muy cobarde de tu parte que te rindas ahora. Quién sabe, te ha visto y puede cambiar de parecer.

Jinpachi lo escuchó mas sus ojos no dejaron entrevisto alguna reacción para comprobar que seguía en el planeta Tierra. Su mente giraba alrededor de Yasutomo y en esa expresión de sorpresa que no supo interpretar cuando sus miradas cruzaron. Luego estaba Shinkai y sus ocres de niño estúpido enamorado. Una risa melancólica se escapó de sus labios.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo, Hayato siempre lo vio así... Con esos ojos de anhelo, algo que yo sí tuve. Supongo que... Me ganó ¿Cierto? No es de amigos pero... Lo hizo.

¿Se estaba rindiendo? ¡Don Ore-sama no puede rendirse! Makishima chistó, decir que está molesto es poco. Harto lo tenía porque Toudou deprimido caminaba en círculos tropezando infinitas veces con la misma piedra. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta? El asunto no gira entorno a Hayato Shinkai, sino entre lo que sí hubo: Yasutomo y él. A como le contó, Jinpachi merecía una jugada de cartas sobre la mesa, hablar. Respuestas claras porque a él no le quitan de la cabeza que algo hizo retroceder a Arakita para que interfiriese en sus ridículos planes de irse a Tokio juntos como una parejita feliz. Ridículo decía porque no se imaginaba a esos dos bajo el mismo techo conviviendo 'armoniosamente' aunque eso ya es otra historia.

Estado sentimental: repitiendo una canción. Así como en las redes sociales parodiaban la soltería y prácticamente eso describió a Toudou durante la última semana. Hastiado apagó las bocinas donde horas estuvo sonando _Unbreak my heart_ de _Toni Braxton_ acompañando en su dolor. (Más bien lo hacía llorar más). —Basta, vas a pararte de ahí, te darás un baño e irás a verlo al hospital nuevamente.

— ¿Verlo? ¿Qué te hace pensar que eso me hará bien?

—Te hará mejor. Estar holgazaneando mientras comes helado no es lo mejor, además ¿Qué con esas canciones depresivas ochenteras? Para ese entonces tus padres apenas estaban saliendo o qué se yo, sho. Ni idea de dónde las sacaste. —Tomó al más bajo de la muñeca, no le sorprendió que éste simplemente se dejara hacer. —Ve al menos a decirle lo que has planeado aunque no tengas ni un atisbo de oportunidad, o si no puede ser muy tarde.

—Maki-chan... —Unas pequeñas lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos, las cuales no dejó pasar a sus mejillas. Creyó en Yuusuke, en sus ganas de animarlo y la determinación en sus ojos. La araña de las cumbres no mentía. —Si sale mal... ¿Irás como príncipe otra vez a salvar al princeso?

La referencia fue vergonzosa aunque cierta, solo Makishima tomó un taxi ese día en dirección al hospital donde lo encontró destrozado bajo el resguardo de dos policías que alarmados, lo habían sacado del elevador donde se encerró. Ni en una competencia fallida lo vio tan mal; no lo habrá bajado de una torre pero algo así fue. Lo llevó a su casa para que se hospedara ahí unos cuantos días. Makishima sonrió de lado, asintiendo.

— ¿Quién es el Bello Durmiente aquí?

**.**

Arakita estaba que se lo llevaban mil diablos, más que nunca. En primer lugar porque no dejó de pensar en el imbécil de Toudou y en segundo porque no se hallaba con las muletas, se sentía un lisiado. Mejor dicho, no se hallaba con la rodilla jodida y metalizada. ¿En qué momento dejó ir al hijo de puta que lo mandó metros hacia abajo en esa colina? ''Ah sí, me desmayé''. De poderse levantar lo hubiera masacrado a golpes y luego proseguiría a desmayarse. Al menos tenía al burro de carga con todas las cosas en su espalda, ventaja.

— ¿Quieres que me lleve también las flores, Yasutomo? —Cuestiona Shinkai con una sonrisa radiante y granos de cereal en la comisura de sus labios. La pequeña barba pelirroja deja entrever que se ha quedado ahí toda la noche hasta que el doctor finalmente lo dio de baja. —Aunque ya están algo marchitas, puedo comprar otras si gustas.

—Cómpraselas a tu madre, soy alérgico a esas cosas pero nadie en toda mi estancia escuchó una palabra de lo que dije. Ahí andan todos comprando florecitas y yo en la noche me congestionaba , carajo. —El pelirrojo rió un poco y puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros adversos.

—Tranquilo, no hay necesidad de alterarse. Tus cosas están listas.

—Gracias, ya me di cuenta. —Un último vistazo a la nauseabunda habitación, no le gustaba estar entre cuatro paredes de ese color. Le dio algo, como una punzada en el pecho cuando recordó a Jinpachi entrar por las mismas puertas... Esas que estaba por cruzar revitalizado físicamente. Arrugó su entrecejo. — ¿Se habrá ido ya?

Hayato parpadeó ante la pregunta. — ¿De qué hablas?

El azabache no se dio cuenta que pensó en voz alta, sin embargo fingió que no sucedía algo importante y abrió la puerta de la habitación. Quería irse, mandar todo directito al demonio. Aún con la idea se sintió frustrado de imaginar que Toudou quizá tomó un vuelo de regreso a Alemania; a saber cuándo podrán volver a hablar. Nada retenía al escalador en Japón, obtuvo una vida prestigiosa como sus padres lo quisieron. —Nada, vámonos.

Hayato no era estúpido.

_._

_Shinkai siempre estuvo enamorado de Arakita, desde el primer día en que se animó a hablarle en la azotea. Raro porque actuó como un interlocutor entre él y Fukutomi. Luego pasaron a entablar trivialidades; nunca lo odió como el azabache decía, al contrario admiraba al joven. Pasó de ser un bravucón en motocicleta a un prodigio en el ciclismo. _

_El inolvidable InterHigh, la graduación. Se había alejado un poco debido a la inesperada relación que tuvo con Toudou. Estaba celoso mas no tanto como para impedirle a Yasutomo ser feliz. Dolía ser el amigo, de otra no quedaba. Sufría en silencio las veces que llegó a pillarlos en pleno beso. Cada que Toudos confesaba estar feliz con su decisión. Hayato sonreía, a menudo repitiendo la frase ''bien por ustedes''. Nunca fue sincero._

_Hasta que todo cambió el día en que observó una lágrima traicionera cruzar lento en la pálida mejilla de Arakita. ''¿Qué quieres, bastardo?'' Le había preguntado con un tono de voz agresivo entrecortado por un eje de tristeza inmensa. Yasutomo no debía llorar, siempre debía estar alegre a su manera –soltando groserías, pedaleando hacia adelante-, competitivo, valiente 'Arakitesco'. Nada debía perturbarlo. Esos sentimientos estallaron cuando lo abrazó. Yasutomo necesitaba el consuelo, por eso se aferró a su saco._

_Desde ese entonces Shinkai pasó de ser el eterno amigo a ser su soporte. Él no dejaba caer desde lo alto al azabache. Cualquier golpe lo recibiría él para que Arakita no volviese a llorar de nuevo._

_En la Universidad ambos estuvieron separados, Jinpachi resentido y lejos. Se sentía mal amigo al tomar sus llamadas... Básicamente se aprovechó de la situación, siendo esa la verdad. Mientras Toudou superaba la despedida, Shinkai se enredaba con el azabache entre las sábanas. Arakita estaba bien con cualquier cosa, después del Rey de la Montaña no le importa mucho el sentimentalismo. No quería pensar, tan sencillo como eso._

_Una mañana de tantas amanecieron hechos un revoltijo de piernas y mantas. Shinkai trazaba círculos imaginarios en el hombro desnudo de su amigo con una sonrisa de satisfacción adornando su rostro. El all-rounder parecía ausente. _

_—__¿Crees que vuelva? __—__Preguntó de golpe, el pelirrojo sintió cómo un cuchillo le atravesó el interior. ¿Cuánto tiempo debía pasar para que lo olvidara? Maldita sea. ¿Cuántas veces tenía que hacerlo suyo?_

_—__Quién sabe... __ —__Susurró. __—__¿Por qué la pregunta?_

_Yasutomo buscó la mirada azul de su compañero, soporte y amigo con beneficios. __—__Porque no es justo para ti, tú sabes qué pasará si él vuelve. _

_Pero no quiso pensar en la situación, aún no. Quería seguir tocando su piel, disfrutar un poco más el sabor de sus labios y la calidez que su cuerpo emanaba en las noches. _

_—__Lo sé muy bien. _

_Cierto, no es justo saber que si él volvía... Debe hacerse a un lado. _

_Era un punto en aquel contrato._

**.**

Una vez preguntó si volverá.

Shinkai entró en pánico al escuchar la nueva versión en forma de un ''¿Se habrá ido ya?'', porque él sabe que aún se encuentra en Japón.

**.**

Manami se estaba arrepintiendo de haberle regalado el tomo más reciente de _One Piece _a Onoda porque se agarró todo el día parejo para leerlo. Acostumbrado a la ausencia del megane cuando leía manga o peor, viendo anime, se le pegó como una lapa. Así ambos estarían cómodos aunque el peliazul se veía tentado a pasar su lengua en la línea del cuello contrario, sabiendo que con eso obtendría resultados sexuales.

Hace tiempo que no lo hacen (un mes exacto y el demonio con carita de ángel estaba en su límite de abstinencia); se inclina lento a su cuello y primero lo besa suavemente, haciendo que Onoda suelte el manga y adquirió un tono rojo en sus mejillas.

— ¿S-Sangaku?

—_SA-KA-MI-CHI-KUN_, no es agradable ser ignorado de ésta manera. —Hizo un puchero realmente infantil que no sabía si enternecer a Onoda o molestarse porque le interrumpió justo cuando leía algo tan importante.

Onoda se removió apretando los ojos entre sus brazos antes de responder: —L-Lo siento, no ha sido i-intencional.

Eso lo sabe el e-escalador de Hakone, por eso no le cabe tanta dulzura junta y al tomarlo del mentón, de modo que ladeó su rostro lo observó con tanto cariño que el pelinegro tuvo un coma diabético en el inconsciente. Sus labios hicieron contacto, moviéndose suavemente en una caricia que conlleva una promesa eterna. ''Siempre estaré observándote''.

_''__Una persona te llama, _

_La felicidad te llama, _

_El dolor te llama. _

_Si todo desapareciera, es como me gustaría desaparecer''._

* * *

_El próximo capítulo habrá más SanSaka porque el mundo lo necesita ¿Cierto? Se que ustedes quieren._

_Hasta la siguiente actualización._

**Lucas.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Habbemus actualización, quedó un poco corta porque ya se nos viene el clímax de la historia.  
Como prometí tiene contenido dulzón SanSaka que espero les guste así como yo disfruté escribirlo; sin más preámbulos les dejo leer.  
Una disculpa por la demora. **

* * *

**Eternal sunshine**  
**V**  
**.**

_''Estoy intentando odiarte,_  
_Buscando la razón por la cual tuvimos que terminar._  
_Entonces mi corazón se hunde _  
_Cuando me encuentro a mi mismo sin haberte olvidado.''_

Cuando Toudou llegó al hospital en busca del all-rounder fue demasiado tarde, ya lo habían dado de alta. Su expresión mostró completa desilusión y claro, estaba frustrado porque en vez de arreglar las cosas a tiempo prefirió mantener su trasero en el sofá mientras la música de fondo lo hacía llorar más. Salió echando chispas, pateando el primer bote que vio libre a falta de balón. ¿De verdad tenía veinte años? ¡Debía pensar como el adulto joven que era!  
Pero primero se acomodó la diadema usando un vidrio polarizado de automóvil como espejo.

El escalador no tardó en darse cuenta que ha actuado sin pensar; reflexionando mientras caminaba hacia la estación del metro recordó algo: no ha preguntado si Arakita sigue viviendo con sus padres. Sacó su teléfono celular y llamó a un número conocido:

—Hey Kuroda, ha pasado un tiempo... oye, dime que puedes venir un rato a la Ueno.

**.**

Manami yacía dormido boca abajo después de las actividades previas y Onoda sufría en silencio porque su novio, de todas las almohadas que tenía para babear, utilizaba la de _Love Hime._ ¡Una _loli_ no merece un trato así! Oh pero tampoco estaba en condiciones de recriminarle algo. Se levantó con pesadez de la cama luego de encontrar su ropa interior y se dio una ducha relajante, los parlantes impermeables en la regadera le permitieron escuchar música y así se mantuvo ameno. Con Manami en general se sentía comprendido, querido. No iba a negarlo.

¿Cómo fue que sucedió? Hasta el momento no sabía la respuesta, ocurrió casi natural. Onoda era el complemento de Manami y Manami el complemento de Onoda; compartían demasiadas cosas en común como el ciclismo, formas de pensar y la competencia basada en la diversión. Lo que empezó con una botella de agua, una promesa había terminado en una de las mejores decisiones que ha tomado en su vida y se sentía orgulloso de ello.

Habían superado juntos las adversidades, desde los terceros ojos que los observaron con repudio al tratarse de dos hombres hasta el llanto de la madre de Sangaku cuando recibió la noticia. Onoda sostuvo su mano todo el tiempo, incluso cuando el joven de hebras azules sonreía por fuera cuando en realidad se desmoronaba. Pero todo esfuerzo dio su fruto luego del segundo InterHigh. Finalmente la mujer había comprendido la situación y les brindó el mismo apoyo. Cuestión de tiempo o destino, quién sabe. Ahora que pasaban la mayor parte del día juntos dudaba mucho de ambas posibilidades.

En el corazón de Sakamichi pensaba más bien que se debe al amor, por muy cursi que sonara. Además tenía sus ventajas, casi siempre entrenaban juntos fortaleciéndose casi al mismo orden —¿y por qué no admitirlo? También competían hasta para ir al conbini en bicicleta—. Así le gustaba estar, sembrar recuerdos como si se tratara de un árbol de cerezo. Ese mismo que tenía objetivo de regar y cuidar para hacerlo crecer.

Salió vestido con un pantalón corto y una camisa blanca, total no iba a salir de nuevo a Akihabara. Volvió al lado de Sangaku con ese tomo de _One Piece_ que dejó a la mitad por culpa de cierta persona, era casi una necesidad leer ese manga en específico y apreciaba bastante que ese chico le diera su espacio cada cierto tiempo.

O bueno...

—Sakamichi, sigo aquí... —balbuceaba, Onoda se alteró porque ni idea si estaba despierto o dormido. La burbuja en su nariz respondió su cuestión:

— ¡¿H-Hablas dormido?!

**.**

Arakita volvió a su departamento con ayuda de Hayato y de tanto pensar en el hospital como ''manicomio'', la locura se le subió a la cabeza. Nunca fue demasiado ordenado pero su departamento era un desastre en todo el sentido de la palabra. Incluso había dejado un six-pack de bepsi nuevo en el suelo, ahora eso era lava y sufrió internamente.

—Dime, idiota ¿Siempre ha estado así? —cuestionó la bestia gruñendo por lo bajo.

Hayato se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa: — ¿Me estás diciendo que no recuerdas cómo dejaste tu propia casa?

—Es que mira, es un desastre. ¡No puedo estar a gusto viendo toda ésta porquería! —de no ser porque tenía que apoyarse en muletas, hubiera salido corriendo al balcón para tirarse.

—Sí, hay que trabajar en él.

Shinkai fue a dejar las pertenencias del azabache a su habitación cuando Arakita se dejó caer sobre el sofá, extendió su pierna enyesada en la mesita de café y buscó el control del televisor... echó un grito al cielo cuando se dio cuenta que el desgraciado hijo de su televisora madre estaba en el sillón contrario. Que le dieran a él y sobretodo al borracho que lo ha tirado al barranco cuando andaba en bicicleta.

Se quedó cruzado de brazos con una expresión de pocos amigos, no la de siempre sino una capaz de intimidar a muchas personas con cerebro —Shinkai era estúpido, por eso ni se inmutaba—. Al menos estaba la _jump_ de hace tres semanas al lado suyo, seguramente lo que leyó hace casi un mes, antes del accidente. ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado? La cirugía no fue tan tardada a comparación de todo lo que le espera de recuperación. De solo recordarlo le dio un ataque de enojo espontáneo.

Significa demasiado tiempo en cama, en casa, joder... iba a engordar como un_ friki_. Sin actividad física y para colmo... no sabía nada de Jinpachi. Al salir del hospital Hayato no mencionó palabra acerca de él. Solo ''tal vez'' debería dejar de hablar tanto del escalador frente a Hayato. No es como si fueran pareja o algo así, solo le daba lástima la cara de cordero a medio morir que el pelirrojo ponía cada vez que lo mencionaba.

Pronto sería momento de dejar las cosas en claro aunque uno de los dos salga lastimado.

—Bien, Yasutomo. Tus cosas están en la habitación, dejé abierta las persianas.

—Odio que las persianas estén abiertas.

—Por eso las abrí. —fingió inocencia en su mirada y Arakita lo mandó al demonio.

Antes de irse Hayato dejó el control del televisor cerca de su mano: —Vendré mañana a ver si sigues vivo ¿Algo en especial que quieras comer?

—Bepsi.

—Eso no es comida...

— ¡Joder, Shinkai!

Hacerlo enojar se ha convertido en su pasatiempo, y era mejor mantenerlo así. Abrió su barrita de cereal cuando cerró la puerta dejando atrás al all-rounder. Las cosas deben seguir su curso, luchaba diariamente para estar al lado de ese hombre. No es justo que después de tres años regresara el tormento...

Tormento que no esperó toparse en el elevador tan pronto. Hayato no retrocedió y fingió una sonrisa luego de saludar al mismo Jinpachi con un ademán.

—Toudou ¿Qué tal?

El escalador llegó acompañado por Yukinari Kuroda, el kohai de Yasutomo no se iba a negar a llevarlo a su departamento. Cosa que le agradecía bastante pues, hablando cara a cara con el pelirrojo se resolvería el asunto. El de hebras platinas se adelantó entrando al apartamento sin permiso y hasta afuera se escuchaban los gritos. Una gotita resbaló por las sienes de ambos.

Jinpachi dirigió su mirada al adverso, inquebrantable como si después del altercado hubiese renacido. —Voy a ser sincero contigo Hayato. —comenzó. —Yo... me niego a renunciar a él.

Entonces el ex-sprinter de Hakone mordió la barra de cereal, esbozando después una sonrisa retadora: —Para tu mala fortuna debo informarte que tampoco lo haré.

_''Otro día pasa igual que este...''_

* * *

_Yo quiero dar un especial agradecimiento a todos ustedes por tener paciencia conmigo, se que las actualizaciones son lentas, ojo, ésto no significa que voy a abandonar el proyecto (ni los demás que tengo). A lo mucho le veo tres capítulos más, y espero que también los siguientes capítulos sean esperados con mucho ánimo. No van a arrepentirse porque lo que tengo planeado les gustará.  
Me tomaré el tiempo de contestar sus reviews y a mis lectores fantasmas (ustedes quienes pinchan a favoritos), mil gracias. _

_Por el AraTou, por los fans. _

**Lucas.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aquí aprovechando el asueto por las celebraciones (México) para traerles un nuevo capítulo.  
Éste es más Arakita-centric, solo para que sepan. ¡Espero que les guste!  
Los dejo leer. **

* * *

**Eternal sunshine**

**VI**

**.**

_''¿Hay algún lugar para esconderse de nuestros recuerdos que eran tan apasionados?''_

Cierto escalador entró como _''Pepe por su casa''_, ante ello Arakita pasó por tres expresiones muy interesantes: la estupefacción «juraba que Jinpachi se fue volando por donde llegó», asombro (nunca lo vio tan molesto) y por último, el usual enojo. Un despreocupado Yukinari Kuroda fue testigo de la curiosa escena donde Jinpachi refunfuñaba a los cuatro vientos mientras Arakita, exaltado, le ordenaba cerrar su gran boca.  
Después de aquella discusión con Hayato —Toudou exageraba de nuevo, apenas cruzaron palabras— el joven frunció el ceño y entró al apartamento del all-rounder sin previo aviso. Ya iba a ver el señor de los conejos quién mandaba, al Rey de la Montaña nadie le quitaba el trono. Tan enfadado estaba que olvidó su verdadero propósito en el lugar; se armaría de valor para enfrentar a su antiguo amor de preparatoria después de un tiempo.

Llegó para sentarse junto a él, apretando su pantalón con fuerza al tiempo que sus orbes violetas se centraban en la alfombra llena de pelusas ¿Ahí vivía un gato? Vale, quizá estaba un poquito nervioso, llamaría a Maki-chan pero seguro no sería bien visto. Soltó un respingo y fue en ese instante donde, para mala fortuna de la situación, Jinpachi se percató del desorden.  
Volteó a todos lados, se puso de pie y fue directo a inspeccionar si no había algún roedor muerto en ese lugar. Su instinto de obsesivo-compulsivo con la limpieza reaccionó primero; Arakita pensó que lidiaba con un loco, suficientes locos por un día, su casa no era un albergue para trastornados ¡Mira, el cabrón ya se puso a echar aromatizante!

Por su parte Kuroda miraba la televisión sin prestar atención realmente al ridículo programa de chismes, a esas alturas sus ex-senpai's ya se habrán olvidado que seguía ahí. Menos mal que Manami no estaba ahí para joder su existencia (o la de todos) para eso le agradece al megane que lo mantuviera ocupado. Además, la mayoría de las veces en Hakone esos dos se olvidaban del mundo y nunca se percataban que estuvo en los rodillos, maricones.

Oh, alguien estaba en problemas: — ¡¿Pero qué es éste desorden?! ¡Parece un lugar abandonado! —estalló Toudou a lo que Yasutomo se limitó a rascarse el oído con el meñique. — ¡¿Cuándo fue la última vez que limpiaron?!

—Bah, en primer lugar me gustaría saber qué rayos haces aquí. Pensé que—

— ¿Que me había ido de regreso a Alemania? No te equivoques, todavía no termino lo que vine a hacer.

Yasutomo no pudo estar más confundido, tanto que su expresión fue delatora. Toudou no lo sabe pero su presencia solamente logró acelerar cada célula de su cuerpo; él era como un remolino que se formaba entre corrientes de aire, haciéndose cada vez más grande para luego impactar y llevarse todo. Así era porque Arakita lo veía grande, inalcanzable, sin importar que al mismo instante, le estuviese destruyendo. Vaya masoquista que resultó ser. Hasta pareciera que lo ha invocado pues en todo el camino de regreso (por no decir ''durante los últimos días'') pensó en él.

_En lo que fue, lo que pudo ser._

Ahora que lo recuerda se pregunta ''¿Por qué?''; dudaba mucho acerca de sus verdaderas razones. En primera estaba el futuro importante de Jinpachi: él nació para brillar hasta el punto que fuera tan deslumbrante, estúpido y cegador. Dejar el ciclismo no era una opción para el Rey de la Montaña, por mucho que en el pasado le haya afirmado que está bien, que puede estudiar sin necesidad de seguir su sueño —por él—, Yasutomo ni se la creía. Conoce bien cada gesto, diferenciaba sus sonrisas falsas de las auténticas, por supuesto, las sonrisas después de cada plática acerca del futuro eran falsas. Había una beca alemana de por medio, si la rechazaba sería el peor error de su vida.  
Fue mejor dejarlo ir, o eso se planteó los siguientes tres años (y un poco más), a pesar de ello seguía cuestionándose: ''¿En serio era lo que ambos queríamos?''  
Y en segunda Arakita pensó si las cosas iban a cambiar al vivir bajo el mismo techo. Era alguien inseguro, los dos aborrecían lo monótono y lo convencional. Si lograba meterse con la cabeza fría, está jodido. Harto de que lo llamaran cobarde (especialmente Fukutomi). Ninguno de ellos sabe que vio primero por ese torbellino.

_Lo dejó ir porque lo amaba al punto que prefería dejarlo subir la montaña, aún si lo dejaba en el llano._

Ahora, al presente. ¿Por qué Jinpachi volvería al llano? Ese mismo donde partió; ¿Se le subieron los productos de belleza a al cerebro?  
Nada tiene sentido, ni siquiera el latir acelerado de su corazón.

Mientras Toudou seguía como idiota viendo el desastre (cuando el verdadero desastre era él), levantando ropa tirada entre otros artículos ''¿A qué hora se puso guantes el condenado?'', Kuroda se acercó inexpresivo y tajante a su lado.

—Los dos son unos idiotas que se complican la existencia, senpai.

Arakita se quedó sin habla, si alguien como Yukinari había adivinado todo sin necesidad de indagar... entonces estaba jodido. De verdad, jodido al cuadrado, al nivel de jodidencia máximo.

—Y una mierda... —el chasquido de lengua resonó en la sala.

Y también... los gritos de Jinpachi pidiendo el desinfectante.

**.**

_La lluvia impactaba sin detenerse en las ventanas, creando pequeños ríos cuesta abajo. La frescura del ambiente no era nada comparada al calor que aquellos dos cuerpos enredados en la cama, emitía. Así como la lluvia, los ojos violetas del escalador goteaban lágrimas. Nadie le había dicho que tener sexo por primera vez era doloroso y al mismo tiempo comenzaban a recorrerlo oleadas intensas de placer; se sostuvo de la espalda adversa al mismo tiempo que aumentaban el ritmo, ese delicioso vaivén de caderas que les hacía delirar. Fue en esa noche cuando Yasutomo le demostró que no era el ser salvaje que todos creían; lo trató con mucho cuidado que hasta se sintió especial. Lo calmaba con pequeños besos en las mejillas y el clásico, ese beso que hicieron suyo: en la frente. _

—_Yasutomo... ¡H-mn! _

—_Jinpachi..._

_Los dos sucumbieron al placer, liberando su esencia luego de unos minutos. Arakita se tumbó sobre el cuerpo contrario, aún aturdido mientras Toudou intentaba recuperar su aliento. Acarició las hebras azabache con tal ternura que pareció obra de una utopía. Besó la frente desnuda del escalador y luego fueron sus labios, apenas un roce. No había nada qué decir, todo fue dicho con caricias. _

_En la mañana despertó a su lado, verlo tan cerca y dormido cambió mucho su manera de pensar acerca de ese sujeto: si no hablaba parecía un gatito adorable con muchas ganas de mimos. A Yasutomo le gustaban los gatos, no era su culpa. ¿Cómo no enamorarse de todas sus facetas? Desde el egocéntrico señorito hasta el maricón que le tiene miedo a las arañas._

_Pensó que duraría mucho tiempo, hasta que al levantarse vio aquella hoja en su escritorio._

**.**

Abrió los ojos lentamente, percatándose en poco tiempo que había anochecido. Debió ser obra de los analgésicos que le inyectaron antes de darle la salida. Su pierna descansaba en la comodidad del colchón... un momento. ¿Cómo llegó ahí? De hecho estaba en su habitación, olía a limpio.  
El reloj de pared marcaba apenas las diez de la noche, pero se sentía como la una de la madrugada.  
Giró su cabeza un poco y la mayor sorpresa que se llevó fue que Jinpachi descansaba a su lado en posición fetal. Seguramente no se midió hasta ordenar todo de un jalón y terminó exhausto.

Siempre fue un exagerado.

Dudoso recorrió con sus dedos el flequillo de Toudou, suelto como le gustaba (y no con esas ridículas diademas de niña). Era un error que esos sentimientos siguieran a flote, él se iría lejos, muy lejos y no podría alcanzarlo. Además no podía hacerle daño a Hayato después de lo mucho que le costó lidiar con su mal carácter. O eso decía su cabeza.

En cuanto a su duro corazón, lo seguía teniendo Toudou.

* * *

_Ah, lo siento Arakitty. Estás hasta el fondo._

**Lucas.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Siglos sin leernos, de verdad aprecio los comentarios a pesar que ha pasado un tiempo considerable en donde seguro piensan que mandé mis proyectos a la mierda, probablemente llegué a pensarlo debido a razones laborales, pero el bloqueo de escritor pasó y volví al punto donde quiero retomar Eternal Sunshine. ¿Alguna vez han impermeabilizado su techo? Yo no.**

**Advertencias para el capítulo: lo escribí mientras esperaba afuera de recursos humanos a ver a qué hora me atendían, so, palabras anti-sonantes. No puedo escribir sin el mame. **

* * *

**Eternal sunshine**

**VII**

**.**

_''Cuanto más te borro, más especial te vuelves_

_Sigo buscándote como sigo olvidándote''_

Los días de Arakita se volvieron agridulces; por una parte agradables y al mismo tiempo le provocaban una sensación extraña en la boca del estómago. Quería dar escupitajos al suelo tratando así de liberar el mal sabor que la situación le ha dejado. La desventaja es que ni él mismo se logra entender, menos si desde hace hora y media algo golpea su techo con tal fuerza que las ventanas tiemblan, llueven restos de cemento _crest_ y sus cobijas de oscuro tono azul se llenan de blanco sin ser nieve, sin ser Navidad.

A Yasutomo le da un tic en la ceja porque no puede ver _Fast and Furious Five, _el ruido es insoportable y la televisión de apenas treinta y dos pulgadas tiene un sonido para hormigas. Conectaría un par de bocinas de computadora pero ni eso tiene, apenas alcanza a pagar la renta con recargos de atraso y eso basta por el momento; además no todos los días tiene que lidiar con un estúpido ruido en el techo. Recuerda haber sufrido goteras, las observa a menudo y aún hay rastros de humedad ahí mismo. Una cercana a la ventana y el detonante, frente a su lado de la cama. Sí, eso explica las ojeras que se carga puesto que dormir en el sofá con una pierna enyesada, una cubeta en la cama (es demasiado perezoso para mover los muebles) y el ruido del refrigerador, era tarea difícil. Que el dios de las bicicletas lo amparase o iba a aventar su pobre humanidad desde el balcón porque no podía soportarlo. Un golpe más fuerte acompañó la explosión de una granada en la película, esa que acabó con el compañero de _Hobbs_ solo que en su habitación cayó un pedazo ¡un pedazo! de techo. Ahora sí se iba a acordar de él ese hijo de su madre.

Enfurruñado mandó a la mierda la emotiva alianza de _Hobbs _y _Toretto_ junto con el control del televisor. Apoyado con sus manos logró levantarse antes de tomar un par de muletas -tenía dos pares a su disposición, cosa innecesaria pero Fushigi-chan de lentes trajo otros, se le agradece-; abrió la puerta de la habitación para cruzar el pequeño pasillo. Su departamento constaba de una recámara seguido un baño y más adelante la cocina dividida por una barra con la sala. A un lado de la sala estaba el ventanal que da hacia el balcón. Primero detectó las cubetas en el pasillo, tres llenas de agua hasta la mitad y la de la cocina, un cuarto. Hablaban de tres mega goteras y una goterita. Elevó el rostro a donde vienen los golpes y torció los labios para salir del apartamento. Estaba la señora de limpieza que trabajaba con los vecinos, una pareja joven de médicos recién graduados. Era bonachona y a veces le dejaba omurice. La saludó por cortesía y al verse con tremendo yeso en la pierna no pudo escaparse del interrogatorio.

Unos quince minutos después fue liberado y en vez de tomar el estúpido elevador, quiso practicar la subida a pie. Luego de veinte escalones se dijo a sí mismo que fue una idea realmente estúpida. Se había cansado y no es para más, hasta ese día solo se ha desplazado de la recámara al baño y del baño a la recámara. Todo un discapacitado. Tuvo que tomarse un respiro apoyado en la pared que daba a la azotea, una vez recuperado parte de su aliento abrió la puerta y salió al exterior. El clima seguía nublado, debió traer puesta la sudadera... Y después vio al origen de la tercera guerra mundial vestido con mezclilla, una camisa blanca arremangada, una coleta alta y la jodida diadema.

Ahora mismo su pregunta no es «¿Qué diablos sigues haciendo en mi casa?» sino, «¿Qué diablos le estás haciendo a mi techo?»  
Jinpachi hizo el ademán de secarse el sudor con el dorso de la mano -ridículo, ni había sol- y dejó a un lado el pico metálico con el que estaba haciendo... Ni idea, pero se fijó en los botes de impermeabilizante aún cerrados. Eran cuatro, demasiado para su pequeño lugar. ¿Acaso le iba a tapar las goteras a los vecinos? Que le dieran.

Arakita se acercó al escalador para mirarlo indignado, mientras él se apoya usando de bastón el pico de metal. Abrió los labios pero no dijo nada, volvió a formular su pregunta y ahora sí, quería respuestas: — ¿De dónde sacaste todo esto? —cuestiona señalando los botes, el pico y la tela que va abajo del impermeabilizante.

—De una ferretería genio. —Toudou dejó los ojos en blanco, Arakita se siente estúpido.

—Es decir, ¿Lo compraste todo?

—Claro, no se como puedes estar soportando que una gotita te esté cayendo en la frente mientras duermes, lo peor es que en vez de arreglarlo, te sales de la cama y dejas un bote. Así que... Decidí hacerlo por ti. —alzó los hombros, prosiguiendo a golpear los lugares donde el cemento estaba deteriorado.

— ¡No hagas eso! —no era porque interrumpió _Fast and Furious Five_, sino porque Jinpachi terminaría tirando el techo en vez de tapar las horribles goteras. —En primera, ¿sabías que le pagan a alguien en el edificio para que haga éstas cosas?

Toudou rió con burla: — ¿Te refieres al conserje que siempre está leyendo porno mientras come papas fritas y se rasca las bolas?

—Deja a Hirano-san, no te hace nada.

—Ese es el problema hombre, que llevo dos semanas contigo y nunca lo vi arreglar los timbres del primer piso, ni cuidar la puerta. No voy a esperar a que se aparezca _Samara Morgan_ en tu casa porque se ha metido el agua.

—_Samara _huía del agua.

— ¡Ese no es el punto Arabaka! —se llevó una mano a la cadera, tenía el ceño fruncido. —Quiero decir que ese hijo del _Maestro Roshi_ nunca va a arreglar el techo, es difícil ir a arreglarme por las mañanas y que haya charcos por doquier. ¡Mira! —ladeó la frente para dejar al descubierto un moretón demasiado visible y eso que se colocó una base líquida para minimizar su grotesca apariencia.

—Ah, ¿Fue cuando te caíste?

—En efecto, pisé un charco y tropecé. Me di con la pared de la cocina.

—Además de estúpido, ciego.

—Vete al diablo.

Arakita comenzó a reír de la expresión tan fingida de enojo que se carga Toudou, eventualmente el contrario terminó por dejarse contagiar y su risa fue aire para el desdichado. Por eso los días de Arakita eran tan contraproducentes, agridulces. Él se acercó a inspeccionar el pico de metal y para empezar, lo tiene el revés. —El lado puntiagudo no sirve a menos que vayas a cazar ballenas. Voltéalo.

El escalador primero se confundió para luego dejar el otro lado aplanado hacia abajo, era especial para esas cosas. — ¿Con éste se golpea?

—No, idiota. —suspiró con toda la paciencia recopilada en veinte minutos. —Ve la punta, es plana. En vez de soltar los pedazos de cemento con golpes, raspa el techo. Así salen más rápido. Luego de limpiar todo el desastre aplicas la tela, el impermeabilizante, otra capa de tela, otra capa de impermeabilizante. Así hasta que quede resistente.

Al más bajo se le iluminaron los ojos, ahora sabía que en un principio no tuvo idea de cómo hacer eso. Ahora era diferente y decidió poner manos a la obra. —Vale, entendí. —usó el pico del modo correcto y el techo soltaba con raspones el cemento añejado e inservible. Le recordó a uno de sus tratamientos del cabello donde raspaban el cuero cabelludo con un palo de naranjo para retirar la caspa, el impermeabilizante era como la ampolleta. Con ese pensamiento siguió en su trabajo.

Arakita no tuvo más remedio que regresar (en elevador) a su habitación, tenía películas que ver y oraciones que rezar para que Toudou evitara las desgracias en su techo. Consideraría quejarse con la dueña del edificio, Hirano-san era buen tipo pero realmente su eficiencia era comparada con el cerebro de Manami. Poca.

—El timbre no funciona. —musitó Hayato, entrando a su casa con algunos medicamentos en una bolsa. Analgésicos, la mayoría. Arakita gruñó, Hirano-san debe ser despedido. — ¿Y Toudou? —al pelirrojo le extrañó no verlo limpiar la cocina o cualquier cosa que tuviese una mancha milimétrica.

—Arreglando el techo. —comentó cambiando de canal a lo idiota. No puso atención a muchas cosas puesto que la presencia de Hayato Shinkai se ha vuelto algo incómoda desde que Jinpachi está ahí. Al parecer la estrella de Hakone también lo notó. —Oi... Sabes que debemos hablar.

Hayato descansó la bolsa de medicamentos en el sofá. Bajó el rostro apretando los labios. Lo sabía, lo supo desde el primer momento en que Toudou regresó. Sería aplazado y toda aquella oportunidad que creyó, tendría con Yasutomo, se le va de las manos.

—Hayato. —él le habla, pero no responde.

Y lo besa, desesperado. Un choque de labios que Arakita no corta pero que tampoco corresponde. Él lo toma suavemente de los hombros y lo aparta de la misma manera. Observa esos ojos azules sin brillo.

—Lo amo, Hayato. —sentenció y él negó con la cabeza. —Tengo que decirle la verdad.

Toudou apenas escucha tras la puerta del apartamento, está entreabierta y ahora tiene muchas dudas.

_¿Qué verdad?_

* * *

_A esto le quedan unos dos o tres capítulos más._

_Gracias por leer. _

**Lucas.**


End file.
